operation golden rule of love
by black-knight134
Summary: the eposide where van sees hitomi kissing allen what happens if you contuine this eposide where alllen is trying to win her over review i know my grammer isnt good sooory chapterr 3 is short
1. Default Chapter

Operation golden rule of love part 2  
  
van /hitomi fic   
  
its a contuation of when allen was kissing hitomi on the bridege  
  
now on with the show.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Vans p.o.v*  
  
I watched the way they kissed. The way his hands glided down her petite form. Why couldnt that be me. My eyes started to water i blinked back tears . I wiped them away i had to be strong. The rain started to fall making the scence even more depressing to me. I saw them separate she looked at me with those big green eyes. What could i say to her oh hey hitomi i just saw you kissing allen. I stared at her i heard her call after me but i just kept running never looking back. The only thing on my mind was to get away from the pain . I looked at her from a distance . Allen didn't deserve her i did but how to prove that to her. I ran to the steps of the castle opened the big wooden door and stepped in.  
  
Castle of austria (dont know the actual name).   
  
I walked to my room in the castle it was big and square shaped. It had a large canopy bed that had green sheets as soft as silk and green pillows. It was one of those beds with a curtain to hid you when you sleep. His closet had lots of royal outfits he never put on. He prefered his red shirt with brown pants. He had a large balcony that overseeded austria. He walked toward his large bed and lay his head down and cryed. Cryed like he never cryed before more than when his country was destroyed more than his parents died. He cryed himself to sleep .  
  
Later on in the day....  
  
I heard someones loud knocking on the door couldn't they tell i was in agony. I opened the door to find merle looking back at me. "Hey Van youre going to miss dinner if you dont come down and guess what theyre's going to be a ball tommorow,"she said excideley.   
  
A ball my mind screamed this is the perfect oppurtunity. Ask Hitomi to the dance my mind screamed again but did i really want to after what i saw. This could be the one chance you have with her. Fine i grumbled to my mind. "Lord Van i was wondering if you would like to go with me,"  
  
Merle suggested batting her eyes at me. If i said no it would crush her. I agreed darn me and my niceness. We walked to the royal dining hall i saw my hitomi sitting next to allen. She was avoiding my eyes. I heard allen ask hitomi to the dance . She said yes. i heard millerna say "So Hitomi we should go buy dresses today i saw this green dress that would look great on you,".   
  
Hitomi nodded . I heard allen say "may me and Van come look at the dresses with you,"he said kinda suggesting something else (allen the perve).Hitomi nodded and rolled her eyes. As the food came i saw Hitomi start to devour the food she had pork sauce all over her face it made her look like a cute little child. Soon after dinner Millerena was gossiping to Hitomi i heard millerna say "So Hitomi is it true you kissed allen ,". I saw Hiomi blush and reply  
  
"Yes but i rather have kissed Van," Millerna chuckled . My jaw completely fell to the ground. I heard millerna say "you got the hots for van yummy two timming allen eh,". I heard Hitomi chuckle and say "I was never with Allen you guys just assumed i was,". I heard millerna say "lets get you a dress that will knock Vans socks off",". I smiled Hitomi liked me she liked me but how to tell her my feelings. Another challange. I could ask Allen for advice but i wont tell him who the girl i want is who he likes my mind plotted.   
  
"What if allen knows who im talking about what do i," i said banging my head aganist the wall .  
  
well since im going shopping with them this is the perfect opputinity to talk to her my mind said. I started to walk away when i heard Hitomi say "Millerna i think im in love with him,". I smiled and headed for my room tommorow would be a whole day of shopping.  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
what do u think i know my grammer isnt great but hey  
  
review review review 


	2. shopping

chapter 2  
  
At the market...of course in vans p.o.v  
  
We started heading toward the large bussling market. Me and allen were checking out ladies. Actually he was checking out ladies and i was staring at hitomis butt. (he would you know).   
  
"We're here ,"Millerna sang happily. Van and friends stepped into the spacious shop it was purple . With measuring tape everywhere. dresses and so on.   
  
"Welcome to mr. marlen shop of dresses how can i be of service to you,"Marlen said smirking showing off his pearly whites. Hitomi and Millerna tryed on many dresses. The one Hitomi picked was green it was low cut . It was silky and it had dragons embonded on the dress. Their was no sleeves. And the bottom was huge making her look like an angle to any man.  
  
"Ill take it ,"Hitomi said happily handing him the dress. Millerna had bought a pink dress it was round in the middle it had butterflys engraved in it and it was casual compared to hitomis dress.  
  
As they walked outside of the shop. I was staring at her how to tell her how to tell her my mind pondered. I saw Allen grab Hitomis arm and pull her away. Our eyes locked for a spilt second . We both had the same look in our eyes. Her eyes were boring into my very soul. I let her see all the emotions i was seeing . She gasped and turned away quickly . I sighed . I followed them close behind when i heard a giggle it was Hitomi why couldnt i make her giggle like that jealousy overided my thoughts it was not fair.   
  
"Hitomi will you help me with something,"I asked politely.   
  
"Sure van what is it,"she asked softly. I pointed to my clothes implyihng i need help deciding clothes. I saw her blush and we walked back in the shop i hoped my bod would win her over. I tryed on a few outfits untill i found the perfect one . I walked around outside to show her my outfit. I smirked "what do you think ,". I saw her jaw drop and her eyes wander over my body . Her cheeks became hot and she looked down.   
  
"I like that outfit van," she said blushing . The jacket was dark blue . It has a gorgesous white blouse. With a black choker to edore it. It had dark choclate pants . Smooth as velvet.   
  
and a pair of leather boots . The outfit said im not afarid to be beautiful. The whole time as we were heading back to the castle i saw her take tiny looks at me then look away quickly and start to blush. I smirked and i appeared behind her i gently stroked her neck. I heard her gasp and turn around i whispered in her ear ever so gently "Promise me a dance at the ball ,".  
  
"Sure Van id be honored to ," Hitomi said and she walked away .I smiled me and hitomi together dancing sigh heaven on earth . tommorows the dance better get ready.  
  
*******************************************************************************************  
  
end chap   
  
review review anyway vans getting hitomi or will allen interfere hmmmmmm.  
  
i dont know if theyll get married and he will admit his feelings later on not right now i want to put some jealously in and some drama.  
  
Love your author  
  
Preview for next chap   
  
"hitomi you look gorgeous ,"i said leaning in for a kiss   
  
our lips were about to connect when. 


	3. a kiss

chapter 3  
  
Everyone in the palace was getting ready for the big ball servants were shining things.   
  
King ,Queens,Princsses, were coming from all over geau for the big celebration. Meanwhile in Vans room he was thinking of what to say to her. examples hitomi i like you alot lets me forever together ,Hitomi i think your hot lets me together and so on.   
  
At the ball (like 7:00)  
  
Hitomi looked around nervously checking her appearence like 5 times. The first dance began she danced with allen his blond hair swinging to the music. The song had a nice rythmn to it. It calmed her nerves from the war and all. I glared angrily at allen i was supposed to be dancing with her not this pretty boy. Van growled and said "May i cut in ",he said as poiletly as possible.(its fun making van jealous). Their eyes connented green met amber red. They hands connected causing a spark of electristity flowed through their finger tips. I heard her intake a breath.   
  
I leaned forward stroking her hair watching as the wisps sparkled in my hand. I couldnt control what happened next i leaned forward our lips brushing together. I heard her sigh. I wrapped her arms around my neck and she leaned on my chest.  
  
Our hands intertwined and our eyes locked i saw her smile and stroke my thick black corse hair. I groaned slightly. The rest of the evening we just enjoyed each others company. She leaned forward she was going to kiss me i leaned to when i saw........  
  
CLIFFFYhanger hahahhahahahhahahahhahaha  
  
*****************************************************************  
  
Mini fic  
  
Van : "Hitomis mine,"pulls her arm  
  
Allen:"no shes mine", grrr pulls other arm.  
  
Hitomi: "Help me ", yells loudly  
  
narrator :"Its super man to the rescue", superman flys in  
  
hahahaha what will happen next time on mini fic 


End file.
